Feelgood lies
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Songfic! Harry hat sich verändert, zu seinen Ungunsten. Draco gefällt das gar nicht. Angedeuteter Slash


Hallo! Da bin ich wieder!  
  
Hab ein kleines Schreibloch überwunden und nun diese Story geschrieben. Ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich meine anderen weiterschreiben, aber ich hab im Moment absolut keine Ahnung wie! (Nur von When day turns into night gibt es bald das nächste Chap und von Ich kann was, was du nicht kannst auch.)  
  
Auf jeden Fall ist das hier meine erste Songfic. Also seid bitte nicht zu streng zu mir. Ich möchte trotzdem, dass ihr ehrlich seid.  
  
Danke schon mal im Voraus. Please R/R  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins! Die Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und der Song den No Angels. Okay, die Handlung ist dann doch meine.  
  
Summary: Songfic! Harry hat sich verändert, zu seinen Ungunsten. Draco gefällt das gar nicht. Angedeuteter Slash  
  
Warnings: Story enthält zwar keinen direkten Slash, aber indirekt schon... (Sehr logisch *g*) Songfic. Und von mir. Ich glaub, das war es dann jetzt.  
  
Widmung: Tja, ich weiß nicht. Ach doch! Meinem Papa, weil er mich am Wochenende mit nach London nimmt.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Reviews: Ich liebe diese Dinger. Bitte um ganz viele von denen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
1/1  
  
Just a little feel good lie  
  
check your alibi  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du solltest es mir sagen?" Fragend blickte Draco seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
"Was? Ich hab nichts gemacht!", log Harry.  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Ach tu nicht so. Ich hab dich doch mit ihm, diesem Ravenclaw, gesehen."  
  
"Ach das..." Harry überlegte kurz. "Ich hab ihn nur gefragt, was wir in Zaubertränke machen sollten."  
  
Draco schnaubt auf. "Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir haben zusammen Zaubertränke! Slytherin-Gryffindor. Nicht Ravenclaw-Gryffindor."  
  
Harry sah ihn an. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und verschwand in dem dunklem Gang vor ihm.  
  
Everybody tells a little story  
  
Everybody tells a wither lie  
  
Sometimes you gotta be careful  
  
You gotta check your  
  
reasons why  
  
Guess you do what you gotta do (better watch your back)  
  
You gotta say what you say (be careful boy)  
  
"Harry! Warte!" Draco lief seinem Freund hinterher. "Warum belügst du mich?"  
  
Harry stoppte seine Schritte. "Das ist mein Leben, verstehst du? Und du hast mir nicht vorzugeben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hab", sagte Harry erbost.  
  
Draco stutzte. "Das hab ich nie gemacht. Ich will nur wissen, warum du das tust? Ich meine,... ich habe dir doch nie was getan, oder?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry hämisch. "Du bist Mutter Theresa!" Harry lachte gespielt schallend und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Everybody's got a little secret  
  
everybody's got a darker side  
  
Did you think I wouldn't see right through it  
  
your alligator tears are dry  
  
gotta say where you're gonna be (better watch your back)  
  
where you're coming from (be careful boy)  
  
"Harry, was soll das?"  
  
Wieder blieb der Angesprochene schlagartig stehen. "Weißt du eigentlich wie es ist, immer in eine Rolle gepresst zu werden? Nicht mal du kennst mein wahres ich. Meinst du, ich wollte nie meine Wut rauslassen?", schrie Harry aufgebracht.  
  
Draco schien etwas eingeschüchtert durch diese Worte. "Nein,... schon klar... Aber warum hast du dann nie versucht...?"  
  
"...nie versucht mein wahres Ich zu zeigen?", vollendete Harry Dracos Satz. "Weil es nicht gepasst hätte. Und ich sage dir, ich habe nächtelang nur geheult, aber diese Zeit ist jetzt vorbei, ich habe keine Lust für irgendwen den Vorzeigeknaben zu spielen."  
  
Draco schluckte. Das war nicht mehr sein Harry von früher.  
  
Better run away, I don't wanna play  
  
Who needs it anyway  
  
"Dann ist es wohl besser, ich gehe", sagte er. Die Tränen, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen, verdrängte er einfach.  
  
Mit einer geschickten Bewegung drehte er sich um.  
  
You think you're irresistible  
  
so hot it's unbelievable  
  
I'm thinking you're just predictable  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Erst wollte Draco gehen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders. "Du denkst, du bist so toll..." Immer noch stand er mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Er versuchte seiner Wut Platz zu machen. "Das denke ich nicht, das BIN ich." "Du bist nicht mehr wie früher. Du bist die arrogante, gefühlskalte Marionette, die ich auch eine Zeitlang gespielt habe!", sagte Draco. Noch immer nicht im stande sich seinem Freund zuzuwenden. "Du weiß nichts..." "Gott, Junge. Du bist so dermaßen berechenbar."  
  
better check your alibi  
  
when you look me in the eye  
  
make 'em real good lies  
  
like them feel good lies think I'm messing with your plan  
  
I don't really give a damn  
  
'bout them real good lies  
  
Them feel good lies  
  
"Vielleicht, aber das kann dir ja egal sein!", hasserfüllt spie Harry die Worte aus.  
  
"Gut, dann kann es das halt. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall nicht von dir belügen lassen. Und anschreien erst recht nicht."  
  
Come down, get a little real  
  
Find something that can work for you  
  
You ain't no superhero  
  
just a faker with an attitude  
  
"Denkst du, du bist etwas besseres als ich?" Harry ging einige Schritte auf Draco zu. "Ich nicht, aber du scheinst das zu denken", kam die kühle Erwiderung Dracos. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf einen Streit mit Harry. "Aber vor mir brauchst du nicht so zu tun, als wärst du der unnahbare Superheld, den du vorgibst zu sein." "Ich bin ich selbst, versteh das doch endlich!", spie Harry genervt aus.  
  
Be who you're gonna be (better watch your back)  
  
Come clean (be careful boy)  
  
Better run away, I don't wanna play  
  
who needs it anyway  
  
"Na dann..." Draco winkte Harry kurz über die Schulter zu. "...machs mal gut. Wenn du dich wieder abreagiert hast, kannst du sich ja mal melden." Er ging den dunklen Gang wieder zurück. Und schlich dann durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin in sein Zimmer.  
  
You think you're irresistible  
  
so hot it's unbelievable  
  
I'm thinking you're just predictable  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
better check your alibi  
  
when you look me in the eye  
  
make 'em real good lies  
  
like them feel good lies  
  
think I'm messing with your plan  
  
I don't really give a damn  
  
'bout them real good lies  
  
Them feel good lies  
  
Sofort ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Was war das denn gerade gewesen? War das sein Harry? Wie hatte er sich so verändern können. Und das in einem Tag? Aber Draco kannte das was Harry gerade tat nur zu gut von sich. Er war auch jahrelang so gewesen. Nur würde es bei Harry auch so lange dauern? Draco hoffte nicht. Jetzt wo er diese Phase überwunden hatte, musste sein Freund sie bekommen. Ironie des Schicksals.  
  
...real good, feel good lies  
  
No good alibis...  
  
Und er wusste nur zu gut wie Harry sich fühlte, doch er konnte nichts tun.  
  
War nun alles was sie hatten vorbei?  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
So Leute, dass war meine erste Songfic.  
  
Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, wie es euch gefallen hat. Also bitte nicht vergessen zu reviewen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
*gruppenknuddel*  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
